In laying resilient floor coverings it is desirable to provide a cove flashing that matches the resilient floor covering. Cove flashings are used to create a transition between surfaces such as between a floor surface and a vertical surface such as vertical wall which intersect at a seam. Where the flooring covering applied to the floor surface is comprised of resilient sheet flooring such as vinyl or similar resilient materials, cove flashings provide a neat appearance at the wall and floor interface. Cove flashings also permit easier cleaning at the interface; thus reducing breeding grounds for bacteria and other microbial matters.
A cove flashing is generally curved and formed by running the edge of resilient sheet flooring up the wall for several inches. The resilient flooring must be supported in the curved portion to prevent punctures from feet, furniture, and other movable objects. Cove flashings may be prefabricated in 8 to 10 foot lengths, typically comprised of a section of resilient sheet flooring affixed to a cove base support. Alternatively, cove flashings may be fabricated on-site during the installation of the resilient flooring. A base support is installed against the wall and floor interface and resilient flooring extends over the base support up the wall to form a seamless cove flashing.
A typical cove flashing will have a 4 inch riser height (riser being on the wall) and a 3 inch toe width (toe being on the floor), although dimensions up to 12 inches may also be used in certain applications.
Existing cove base supports for creating cove flashings include continuous puncture resistant curved aluminum reinforcements and continuous synthetic rubber reinforcements.
One common method is to use prefabricated cove flashings. The prefabricated cove flashing comprises a continuous curved aluminum reinforcement affixed to a specified flooring sheet portion matching the sheet flooring. The prefabricated cove flashing sections are typically made 8 to 10 feet lengths. The prefabricated cove flashings are installed on site at the wall-floor interface using known adhesive or bonding agents. The top edge of the riser may be fitted with a continuous cove cap to provide a smooth top finish. Cove caps may be made of metal or other rigid materials. Once the cove flashing is in place, the edge of the flooring sheet on the floor or floor substrate is placed against the toe edge and the seam between the two edges is heat or chemically welded.
This method of using prefabricated cove flashings is inefficient and costly because it results in multiple handling of the prefabricated cove flashing and incurrence of shipping costs. If a cove flashing is specified to match the sheet flooring pattern, the sheet flooring pattern must be selected and shipped to the cove flashing fabrication facility. This method also results in a seam at the juncture between the sheet flooring and the cove flashing. The Aluminum base supports in cove flashings have also been known to corrode.
Aluminum base supports must have thicknesses sufficient to rigidly support the resilient flooring.
Continuous synthetic rubber base supports are easier to cut to length and install on site and are without corrosion problems. However, they are viewed as less durable than metal base supports and are not significantly less expensive than metal base supports.
It is an object to provide a utilitarian, resilient, and economical contoured cove flashing base support for use with resilient floor covering. “Cove flashing base support” is also referenced hereafter as “cove base support”. The cove base support is suitable to form a curved or contoured connection between the floor covering and wall. The cove base support is capable of being readily cut and installed at the juncture of the wall and floor.
A further object is to provide a system comprising cove base supports, an outside corner cove base support and transition cove base supports.